Sophie Jackson-A New Generation
by EmilyJackson-Hero
Summary: Sophie Jackson is Percy and Annabeth Jackson's daughter. For years, she has been living in her parent's and brother's shadow, waiting for her big break. But when a prophecy that her parent's avoided is brought out, will she be able to take the heat? Or will she cower from her responsibilities and run away?
1. Chapter 1

Sophie Jackson- A new Generation

**A/N: So this is my first story, yay! I love fanfiction, and I just created an account today so I could let my explosion of PJO story's burst forth from my head! This is the story of Annabeth and Percy's child. I ship them hardcore! I know this is over used, but it has been in my computer for a while. So here we go!**

**Summary: Sophie Jackson is Percy and Annabeth Jackson's daughter. For years, she has been living in her parent's and brother's shadow, waiting for her big break. But when a prophecy that her parent's avoided is brought out, will she be able to take the heat? Or will she cower from her responsibilities and run away?**

**Percy's POV**

"ANNABETH! The baby is crying again!" I yelled to my wife, exasperated. She came out, looking like she had just run for ten miles. Twice.

"I thought it was your turn!" she snapped. I almost felt bad for her, but I was just as tired as she was, maybe even more.

"Nope, I just put Sophie to sleep!" I tried to say calmly, but it came out as more of a yell. Annabeth looked like she was about to crack. We had battled countless of matters, saved the world twice, and even fallen in Tartarus, but nothing could compare to this challenge. Raising a baby. She was beautiful, with my crazy strait hair, but with Annabeth's blonde hair, if you will. She had green eyes, but with a grey rimming. But oh my gods, that girl could scream! Just then, her older twin brothers Charlie and Luke came running in. They had blonde hair and green eyes. Although they looked the same, their personalities couldn't be more different. Charlie was about three minutes before Luke somehow I knew they would argue about in the future. They were both in their terrible two's, which just made it that much harder to have a newborn. Anyways, Charlie was shy and calm, but he was already showing signs of being the smart one. He was already using common sense when he listened to his mother. Luke on the other hand was probably was going to be a trouble maker. Scratch that, he already was. He found it extremely hilarious to draw on the wall.

"Dadda, why is Sophie crying _again?_" Charlie screamed, since Sophie could be heard from upstairs. Charlie could already form coherent sentences.

"Yweah, it's hwurts my ears." Luke complained, gripping his ears. I sighed.

"Because Sophie is a baby, and baby's cry a lot." I explained. "You cried a lot too." I said, looking at them. Just then, the screaming stopped, and Annabeth came down, looking relieved.

"She should sleep for a while now." She gave a pointed glare at the boys. "And if I hear you making too much noise, you will both get a spanking, got it?" The boys nodded, but I saw a mischievous twinkle in Luke's eyes.

"Okay momma." They both responded. While they ran off to play, I looked over at Annabeth.

"We are doing good!" I exclaimed, patting a spot next to me for Annabeth to sit down at. She nodded, looking tired. "I mean, there hasn't been prophecy's predicting our children's lives at all." Annabeth slapped me.

"Ssh Seaweed Brain, you're going to jinx it!" she whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"That's silly Wise Girl. Nothing bad is going to happen. Not as long as we work together." We kissed, and everything seemed amazing, if just for a second. We jumped when Charlie and Luke came crashing it the house.

"Dadda, you promised us a sword fighting lesson. Oh, and Uncle Frank is back!" Charlie yelled. He seemed to have forgotten to be quiet.

"Ssh Charlie! You'll wake up your sister. Go outside Percy and keep them distracted for at least two hours. Please, I haven't slept since eight last night." Annabeth pleaded. I gave in. At least I had gotten six hours and sleep.

"Okay Wise Girl. Love you." And I went outside to entertain my sons.

"Frank my man! How was the quest?" I greeted Frank, my lifetime friend. He had gone on a quest to get a statue for Aphrodite. Gods she could be a handful sometimes.

"Hey Perce, the quest went fine." Frank looked like he hadn't showered in weeks. Hadn't he thought to shower _before_ coming to my house? "I have bad news." He sighed, like he did it all the time. The smile fell from my face.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly worried.

"A prophecy…for Sophie."

…

**A/N: Dun dun dun! So how was that? The idea has been sitting on my laptop for a while now, so I decided to start with that. I know the topic is over used, but I had to write it out. I will try to update every other day at least, but I know it will be hard, especially with all the homework they give us! Anyway um, review, review, review! I deleted this story a while back, but I just wasn't satisfied posting one-shots, although I will still continue with them! I already have chapter two ready, although I'm not quite sure when I will post it! Love y'alls!**

**~Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soooo I am back! I am so ready to move on with this story. I love posting cute little one-shots about Percy and Annabeth, so check out my one-shot called Together, and my other story A Percabeth Story. And without further ado…**

**Present Time**

**Sophie's POV**

"Again Sophie! And this time actually look for my weaknesses!" My dad Percy yelled. I groaned. We had been outside training for five hours, and I was exhausted.

"Dad! Come on we've been doing this for hours! Can't I take a break?" Dad sighed.

"Fine, but be out here in three hours again. You need to focus on finding your opponents faults." I rolled my eyes, and poured some water over my head. Instantly I felt a little better. From a young age, we had already determined that I had the ability to control water. It wasn't anything that my dad could do, but I could control it, for a few moments. Charlie and Luke, my older brothers, couldn't do it as much as I could, a fact that I loved to rub in their faces. Water could heal me, but not extensively.

"Feel better?" Dad asked me, smirking as I sighed in contempt.

"Of course slave driver." I responded.

"Honey, I am only driving you for your protection. Monster's aren't as lenient as I am. You need to be prepared for when you face one."

"If I ever face one! I mean come on dad! In all my fifteen years of living, I have never been on one single quest!" I yelled. It was true. I had watched for years as each one of my friends went on quests, either saving the camp or doing little things for the gods. I had never gotten my chance, but I was always training, always fighting people, waiting for my big break.

"Honey, calm down! Everyone gets their big break at one point or another…you just need to wait for your chance." Dad tried to soothe me, but I shook my head.

"Face it dad, it's never going to happen! I mean by this age, you were fighting a war dad! A damn WAR! You had been on countless of freaking quests, and yet, here I am, the same age, never even been on one!" I raged, plopping down on the arena benches. We were at Camp Half-Blood for the summer, as we did every summer.

"First of all, tone down the language. Second of all, I had a prophecy hanging over my head at the time. Trust me Soph, it's not a fun thing. You should be lucky that you don't have one. And maybe your destiny isn't to be in the spotlight. Maybe you're just a normal demigod!" I felt bad because he was trying so hard to convince me, but I wasn't having it.

"I don't want to be just a normal demigod! I have a name to live up to dad! I mean you and mom were the biggest heroes of you time, and now Charlie and Luke are starting to live up to the family name. When will it be my turn?" I asked, the emotions I had been feeling since I was ten starting to boil up.

"Hon, trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be. You better hit the showers and go eat. Remember back here in three hours." I walked out of the arena, feeling like a reject. Just then I saw Jace, my best friend walk out of his cabin.

"Hey Soph!" he greeted, walking in step with me.

"Hey Jace." I said less enthusiastically. Immediately he frowned, sensing something wrong with me.

"What's wrong?"

"Ugh, I just had a minor argument with my dad about me not going on quests and the usual stuff. I'm just tired of everyone having their chance. Just the other day, Bonnie went on the quest for the Aphrodite cabin. I mean come on the girliest girl of the whole camp has been on more quests than I have. That just sucks." Jace laughed.

"Well you'll get your chance. I mean every demigod has to get a shot at greatness." Jace assured me.

"You sound so much like Jason it's not even funny." I laughed.

"Well he is my dad, and it might help that Piper is my mom, so the charm speak runs in the family." He grinned. Jason and Piper Grace were Jace's parents. He had an older sister named Janie, who was probably the toughest girl I know. She was also my other best friend.

"Yeah well you made me feel a little better nevertheless." I told him. We made our way over to my cabin that I shared with my family. It was a new cabin built for us (designed from my mom of course). It was a blue-grey color with a symbol of an owl and a trident side by side. It had three rooms, one for my parents, one for my brothers, and one for me. I was psyched that I had gotten my own room, but the only thing that sucked about it was the two bathrooms. One for my parents, and one for the three kids. Try getting your make up on with two annoying brother's and occasionally a dad pounding on the door, demanding to be let in.

"Well here's my stop. I better get showered and go eat lunch." I told Jace.

"Okay see you at lunch." I let myself in the door and heard voices coming in from the kitchen. Normally I would've kept walking, but I heard my name.

"-Sophie can't be just another pawn for them!" It was my mom's voice.

"Annabeth, you and Percy can't really expect to hide this from her forever!" Piper exclaimed. Piper and my mother were friends from the moment they met I swear. They were super close, and talked about everything.

"But you know what it feels like to have hundreds of people counting on you Piper! How could I put that pressure on my poor daughter?" Mom fought back, trying to reason with Piper.

"You need to tell her Annabeth, before she finds out on her own, and she losses your trust." I could feel the charm speak emanating from her voice.

"I-I know Piper, but I don't think I can do it." I was inching towards the wall to hear more, but one of my idiotic brothers, or father, left their shoes on the floor, and I tripped over it, causing a loud racket. Mom and Piper came out, weapons drawn. Mom's face looked troubled when she realized it was me.

"Oh Soph are you okay?" Piper spoke first, obviously trying to lessen the tension in the room.

"Yeah I'm fine." I groan, rubbing my ankle.

"I'm going to kill your father." Mom muttered. _Me to, _I think_. _I guess it was his shoe.

"Sorry I just got here like, two seconds ago. I am going to go shower." I told them. Their faces looked relieved. That was my sign that they were definitely hiding something big from me. What, I didn't know, but I intended to find out. I sauntered off towards the bathroom, and I heard a huge sigh from the two women. As I undressed, I thought about what they were talking about. Mom was talking about putting pressure to save hundreds of people on me, and being a pawn to people. But who, and what pressure? As soon as I felt the hot water pour down my back, I felt instantly better, and I cleared my mind. It was probably nothing. Yet, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. You know, that feeling in the back of your head that rings in your brain whenever you think of it. After getting dressed, I went to the kitchen. Both women were gone. Sighing, I went outside. When I locked up, I knew something was instantly wrong. Rachel the Oracle looked at me with pity before scurrying off towards the cafeteria. When I arrived, the room got quiet. I saw Rachel eyeing me, then looking away. And once I sat down at the table I shared with my family, all Hades went loose.

**A/N: Dun dun dun…again! I really enjoy writing this story, but I need more reviews! So if you guys would do that it would be amazing! Anyway next chapter should be up tomorrow, maybe later today if I am in a good mood. See ya then!**

**~Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'M BACK! I had to write a prophecy, which sucked butthole because they are hard, so sorry it sucks. I TRIED! Any whore, he we go!**

**Sophie's P.O.V**

I sat down awkwardly, avoiding all contact. Mom looked angrily over at Rachel, who just looked away. Janie gave me a sad look, but said nothing. I suddenly realized that Rachel probably said another prophecy and I missed it. Chiron trotted over to our table.

"Hello Jackson family, I would like to see you all at the Big House after lunch." He said, shooting me a look of pity. I nearly screeched. He trotted away.

"So…how's your day been so far?" I said, trying to break the tension. Luke let out a half-hearted grin.

"Oh you know. Kicked Traises' ass in sword fighting. Then I went and hung out with Lila. Now I just heard a bad prophecy about_" Suddenly, Luke cried out. Charlie had probably kicked him under the table. I looked over to my mom, but she was having a staring contest with dad. They could communicate just with their eyes, I swear! I rolled my eyes and went to sacrifice my food. _Please Grandfather and Grandmother, help me with whatever is about to happen_. I sighed, walking back to my table.

It was the worst meal ever.

Don't get me wrong, the food was great, and no one bothered me, but the looks of the other campers faces told me something horrid was about to go down. _Great._ I thought. But then suddenly a wild idea sprung inside my head and I smiled. A prophecy, pitying looks… equals a quest! I very nearly fist pumped. I know it sounded absolutely ridiculous, but I was excited. My ADHD started to act up (I could usually keep it under control) and I started to shift in my seat, twiddling my thumbs, and humming random tunes. My brother Charlie shot me a strange look.

"You alright sis?" he asked me, eyebrows raised. I nodded absently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey are you done eating yet?" I asked Charlie. He gave me a funny look.

"Does it look like it? I've barely even taken a bite."

"I understand you're anxious, but don't rush it sweetie." Dad said, taking another large bite of his blue pizza. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Percy that is your fifth slice. Where does all that food even _go_?" she asked incredulously.

"In my stomach. Geez, and I thought I was the Seaweed Brain." He joked, mom smiled.

"I don't get why you guys think we're pigs. We're just hungry." Luke commented, taking a bite out of his fourth slice. Charlie nodded in assent.

"Because it's gross." I told him, taking another bite out of my BLT.

"You're just jealous because when we eat, the food doesn't go to our hips." He retorted. I scowled at him.

"Are you calling girls fatties?" I asked. Luke grinned but shook his head.

"Nope. Just stating a fact." He replies.

"You're such a pain in the ass sometimes." I tell him. Luke laughs.

"What kind of brother would I be if I weren't?" he asked.

"A good one." I grumble, and Charlie bursts out laughing.

"Ouch. That one hurt." Luke feigned hurt, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the gesture.

"You guys are so childish sometimes." Charlie scoffed.

"She started it!" Luke pointed at me. Mom groaned.

"Please do not start this again! I've heard enough of you two." She added. Luke and I sighed in defeat. When we were younger, we drove mom crazy with the 'He/she started it!' Luke, being the trouble maker he is, always brought it up just to drive her nuts. After we were done finished eating, we stood up and made our way over to the Big House where Chiron was waiting for us. Mom and Dad held hands, and I couldn't help but notice just how adorable they still were. I mean, they were still Camp Half-Bloods 'It' couple, even after marriage and children. Aphrodite still loved them, and just thought they were the best thing since Coco Chanel was born, according to her.

"So what happened before I came?" I asked. Dad shrugged uneasily.

"Not much. A prophecy was…said." Dad said hesitantly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What kind of prophecy?" I asked. Dad let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh…you'll find out baby girl." He told me. I knew he wasn't going to say anything else, so I let it go. We stepped inside of the Big House, where Jason, Piper, Jace, Janie, and Rachel were sitting by the ping pong table. I wished Traise was there. He was my crush, a son of Apollo who had been here ever since he was born. He had been one of my best friends for a while now, but for some reason my brother Luke didn't like him. He said he always had had a bad premonition of him. I always scoffed at him when he said that.

"Hello everyone." Rachel said shyly. I wondered why.

"What's this about?" Mom said coldly. Piper shot her a look, and mom's expression softened. " I mean…hey." I stifled a giggle.

"Well I am sure you heard the prophecy I just released." Rachel sighed, and I shook my head.

"Oh yeah you weren't there. Well…here it goes;

_Before the summer solstice_

_The daughter of the owl and sea_

_Must travel with the son of love and sky_

_To save a lost item of the dove_

_And restore peace among the gods_

_And be betrayed by the one who is loved_

All was silent in the room as what she said sunk in. Suddenly the feeling of excitement was replaced with one of fear, and I looked at Jace.

Crap.

My parents looked oddly relieved, as if they were expecting something worse. I shot them a look, but they ignored it. Jace's face showed no emotion, and Janie looked puzzled over the prophecy.

"So it's pretty simple then, right? Sophie and Jace have to go save the item of a god, and then there will be peace on Mount Olympus. They have to save it before the summer solstice, and they will be betrayed. Did I miss anything?" Luke, the bluntest person I know, said. I stared at him.

"Um…nope." Rachel said, dumbfounded. Janie, his girlfriend, rolled her eyes at him.

"Way to be blunt, dumbass." She snorted. Piper glared at her. "What? It's true!"

"Who is 'the dove' it talks about?" Dad asked, trying to change the subject.

"Aphrodite, my mother." Piper replied, a hint of disgust in her voice. I sighed.

"The gods have been arguing again lately." Mr. D said, finally walking into the room. He acknowledged me. "Hello Sherrie Johnson." He told me. I rolled my eyes. Long ago I had learned how useless it was to correct him.

"Hey Mr. D." I responded coolly.

"What about?" Jason asked. Mr. D shrugged.

"Oh you know, who stole Aphrodite's sacred potion. The only one that can stop love. She had a demigod bring it to her hundreds of years ago so that no one could stop love. The spell was pretty much irreversible, and if stopped, Aphrodite would fade, and all Hades would break lose. She keeps accusing others of stealing it." Mr. D reported, looking bored out of his mind. We all gaped at him.

"And you choose to tell us _now_?" Chiron said, looking irritated. "A week away from the solstice?" Mr. D shrugged.

"Better hop to it." He said. "Best of luck Sherrie and Jack." And with that, he walked out of the room.

"Well you heard Dionysus. Who do you want to choose Sophie?" I contemplated on that. I knew Jace had to come, but I wanted someone else with me, someone who understood me. Someone who I could trust.

"I want…Traise."

**A/N: Crappy ending, I know. Tell me what you thought about my suckish prophecy, I really want to know. And yeah…that's really all I have to say… Adios amgios! **

**~Emily**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am super happy to be done with the prophecy! That stuff's hard! Any prostitute, here we go!**

**Sophie's P.O.V**

As soon as I said it, Luke scowled.

"Traise?" he said angrily. I nodded.

"I get to choose, and he's one of the best archer's in the entire camp, and he is really good at interpreting prophecies and things." I defended, and Jace shrugged.

"I don't mind if he comes along." He interjected, although there was a hint of …anger? I didn't know. Chiron nodded.

"Very well. I will get Traise and we will discuss this quest. Meeting adjourned." Chiron said with finality. My parents got up and walked towards me.

"So how do you feel about going on a quest?" dad asked. I smiled wide, but inside I wanted to huddle in a corner.

"I feel awesome! I am so excited for this!" I told them, trying not to let the fear show. I saw my mom eyeing me, but if she saw my real emotion, she didn't say anything.

"Great!" Charlie said, hugging me. Jace's family had left, and my family started to leave too. Just as I was about to sit back down, Luke pulled me off to the side.

"Listen, I know Traise is your friend and all, but I don't trust that." I sighed.

"You've made that very clear Luke, now get out of my way." I tried to push him, but he grabbed my hand.

"I know you like him," Luke whispered, and I blushed. "But you can't let your own feelings get in the way. You are the leader of a quest, and you have other people to consider as well."

"Jace is perfectly fine with him!" I argued. Luke shook his head.

"Bull crap. You have ears, you heard the way Jace said he was fine with it. You heard the anger and uncertainty in his voice. Come on Soph, use your brain." I hesitated. I _had_ heard the way he said it, but I didn't want Luke to know that. Plus the line of the prophecy that said _And be betrayed by the one you love_ didn't exactly reassure me. But Traise has been an anchor for me for _so_ long, and he really was an asset to my team.

"He's going." I said firmly. Luke looked like he wanted to shake me, but he sighed.

"Fine, but when this bites you in the ass, don't say I didn't warn you."

"It won't, your just pissed I didn't pick you!" I retorted. Luke's expression softened.

"I don't care that I'm not going. For once I'm glad that I don't have to be the hero. I know how long you've wanted this. I just care about you, and don't want you to get hurt."

"I can hold my own Luke. I'm pretty good with my sword." I said, softening a bit too. Luke hardly ever told me how much he cared for me, so I tried not to make it a big fight.

"That's not the kind of hurt I meant Sophie." He said. I was about to ask him what kind of hurt, when Janie came in. She had long silky blonde hair, and intense kaleidoscope eyes. She was Luke's girlfriend, and for once she wasn't shallow like the ones in his past.

"Hey Luke and Sophie! Luke, want to come to the lake with me? You still owe me a date." She smiled sweetly. Luke looked like he had just been charm spoken, which he looked like whenever Janie talked to him.

"Of course!" he turned to me. "Talk to you later." He took Janie's arm and walked out, leaving me alone with Jace. I studied him. All in all, he was and exact replica of Jason, with hints of Piper. He had close cropped brown hair, and startling blue eyes. He was tall and muscular, and very handy with pretty much every weapon he touched. Many of the girls here drooled all over him, and I have to admit, I may have done it once or twice too. He studied me as well, and he smiled, that mischievous smile he did whenever he was about to get information out of me.

"So, how do you really feel about this quest?" he asked me. I sighed.

"I can't hold anything from you, can I?" he shook his head.

"I feel terrified. I mean, I've never been on a quest before, and all of the sudden here I am, leading one!" I exclaimed.

"So had your dad. He went on that quest to retrieve the lightning bolt, remember? He hadn't even been on one before. But he had Grover and Annabeth to, and you have Traise and me." The way he said Traise made me cringe, but I didn't say anything.

"I guess you're right." I told him. Right then, Traise Dawson walked in, and my heart skipped a beat. He was tan and tall, with black curly hair, and nice muscles. He had deep brown eyes, and was amazing with a bow. It was just my luck to be friends with two of the hottest guys at camp.

"Hey guys!" Traise exclaimed happily. He fixed me with his biggest thank-you-so-much smiles, and my heart melted. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to invite him on this quest if I was going to do that every time I see him…

"Well, well, well. We have Sherrie Johnson, Jack Green, and Terry Dobson all going on a quest?" Mr. D said, plopping back down with another diet coke in his hand. Traise rolled his eyes.

"Yes Mr. D, we are all going." Jace responded, shooting Traise a look.

"Hey Traise." Rachel said, a little dreamily. She was an oracle, but I couldn't imagine how it would be like to not be able to date. She always said she didn't mind it, but I knew there were times when she wanted to.

"Hey Rachel." Traise responded.

"Well, let's get this meeting started, shall we?" Chiron interrupted. "As you know Traise, you have been chosen by Sophie to go on a quest with her and Jace."

"Yes I do. Thanks by the way." He said, shooting me his dazzling smile.

"Before you decide if you want to go, you might want to know what it's about." Chiron explained what we knew so far on the quest. Rachel recited the prophecy as well.

"Sounds fun. I'm game." Traise responded. Chiron smiled.

"When should they leave?" Rachel asked.

"It said before the summer solstice, which is in a week, so I would say now would be a good time." I responded. "I mean, we still don't know where it is, and we need to retrieve it, and then get it back to Mount Olympus before they start a full blown war."

"Is there any clues whatsoever on where it is?" Jace inquired. Mr. D took another gulp before answering.

"Uh maybe? Aphrodite was saying something about a cave where it was conjured by the sorceress Medea." Jace shivered. We had all heard about his parents' first quest. During the second Titan War, Medea had said she would have vengeance on Piper and Jason's children. My anxiety level increased by a hundred when Mr. D mentioned her. "She thinks that one of the gods has hid it there. I assume your job is to get the potion, find the person responsible, and get them back to Aphrodite." He said.

"Wow, you're actually useful for once." Traise grumbled. Mr. D shot him a look.

"What did you say boy?" his eyes were filled with purple fire, and horrible things. Traise's eyes widened in horror.

"Mr. D, wouldn't it be wiser just to kill him _after _we get back from the quest?" Jace stepped in, using a bit of charm speak. Mr. D hesitated.

"I suppose." He gave up. "Well my job here is done, so…good bye and good luck." He walked out.

"Well…where's the cave?" Jace asked. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"San Francisco." Chiron responded.


End file.
